World of My Own
by Yume Disney
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has moved from America to England with his mother and meets a peculiar boy in the forest by the name Arthur Kirkland. Little does Alfred know, this boy that, was the same age as him, would change his life forever. The story goes through Alfred and Arthur's lives in 6 different age periods with Arthur mentioning 6 different things about his world. UsUk


**x.x Longest one shot I have ever written. Maybe even the longest story I have ever written. I wrote this for a contest on DeviantArt because it was a Hetalia/Disney crossover. She asked for something creative so I gave it to her. Actually, I haven't even turned it in yet. Haha~ I wanted to post it on here first because-well... I don't really know actually. But anyways, not the point, I did Alice in Wonderland thing even though it doesn't take place there until the end. Enough of my rambling, going on to the story!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Age 5 ~

Alfred F. Jones, the hero, had just moved with his mother, Amelia, from America to England. His mother had gotten a divorce with a Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy because she had caught him cheating with some prostitute he had found on the street.

Heartbroken, Amelia packed her and her son's bags and left without another word to catch a flight to England. Alfred, not understanding anything because of his age, saw this as a new adventure for himself and accepted it with open arms.

Currently, his mother had found them a house in a small neighborhood and sent Alfred out to get familiar with his new home. He had been walking down the different streets, occasionally spotting birds flying around and saying hello to the few neighbors who were out enjoying the beautiful day.

After a while of walking, Alfred came across an entrance to an entrancing forest. He spotted a little white rabbit with blue eyes, perhaps the same shade as his, wearing a brown waistcoat and what looked to be a pocket watch sticking out of his pocket. Alfred looked curiously at it as the rabbit turned around and hopped away quickly.

He didn't know what was beckoning him to follow the rabbit, but he had a strong feeling that something exciting was going to happen as soon as he stepped in to the forest. With sky blue eyes filled with excitement and curiosity, Alfred sprinted into the forest after the rabbit.

He dodged trees tree branches and jumped over bushes until he came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Green grass covered the area with occasional rocks scattered around and dandelions sprouting from the ground. The scene before him was breath taking, but what caught the five year old boy's attention was not Mother Nature's gift nor the peculiar rabbit that also happened to stop here, but the boy right in front of him who was putting a green jacket on a Scottish Fold with huge eyebrows.

Alfred curiously walked up to the boy who looked to be around his age. He kneeled down beside him and looked over the boy's shoulder, "What'chya doin?"

The boy jumped as he turned to face Alfred with a surprised look. The boy had shaggy dirty blonde hair that was sticking out every way and shining emerald green eyes. Alfred also noticed the boy had the same big eyebrows as the cat.

The boy continued looking at him with surprise, but now a hint of fear as well. Alfred flashed a friendly smile towards him as he stuck his hand out, "Sorry about frightening you there, but I was curious about what you were doing with your cat. My name's Alfred by the way. You can also call me 'Hero of all things that are just and true'… and burgers. I love burgers!"

The boy timidly shook Alfred's hand as a small blush came over his face, "I-I wasn't frightened! T-the sun might have tricked your eyes to make it seem I was. My name is Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure."

Alfred's smile remained a he looked over to the cat who had a white shirt and green jacket over his body. A light green top hat adorned the cat's head and has a little white paper tied with a dark green ribbon with the numbers "10/6". The white rabbit that he chased into the forest had moved over to the Scottish Fold and laid next to it as the cat's orange-brown tail wrapped around the creature. "Say! You never answered my question", Alfred said as he plopped down on his butt and lay back on his hands.

Arthur looks over to his cat and the rabbit then turns to face Alfred with a smile, "Oh! I was dressing my cat, Iggycat, into an outfit similar to a friend of mine named the Mad Hatter. I had just found the white rabbit and started dressing him as two other rabbit friends of mine."

"Why would you dress them up though", Alfred asked curiously with a tip of his head.

The smile on Arthur's face grows as he says, "Well in my world, cats and rabbits wear clothes like normal humans. They also live in fancy houses as well."

Alfred's eyes widen in amazement, "Really?"

"Yup", Arthur exclaims with pride in his chest, "The cats are also able to disappear."

"Whoa! So does that mean Iggycat- whoa! You were right", Alfred says in bewilderment, "Iggycat disappeared and left the rabbit behind!" Arthur looks to the spot where Iggycat used to be to see that what Alfred was true! The only indication that showed the cat was even there at all was the smashed circle of grass that Iggycat laid on.

"See! I told you! Hey, maybe we should get back home. It's getting pretty late", Arthur says, seeing the sun set to the west of them.

"Alright", Alfred says getting up and picking the rabbit up with him, "So this little fella doesn't belong to you?"

Arthur shook his head, "Nope. I just saw him relaxing in the meadow when I came. I approached him and he didn't run away so I decided I would dress him as well as my cat. He didn't seem to mind."

Alfred's smile brightened as he held the rabbit closer, "Cool! I'm gonna keep him then. Why did you name your cat 'Iggycat' anyways?"

"Well, I had a friend named Kiku who moved back to Japan not too long ago. He told me 'Igirisu' meant 'England' in Japanese so I thought 'why not combine that with cat' and I got 'Iggycat'", Arthur explained as the two made their way back towards their homes.

"Cool! Then I think I'll name this rabbit… 'Ameribunny' since I came from America", Alfred states proudly as he holds the rabbit up.

Arthur chuckles as he smiles up at Alfred, "I think that's a splendid name."

~ Age 12 ~

Six years have passed since Arthur and Alfred met. Both had found out they lived right next to each other so Arthur was able to meet Alfred's mom and Alfred met Arthur's mom, Alice. The two went to the same school together and were the best of friends. They would hang out with each other all the time and made the meadow in the middle of the forest their official meeting spot. Arthur would bring Iggycat with him and Alfred brought Ameribunny. They would watch the two animals play with each other as they chatted about other things.

Alfred had told Arthur about what happened with his dad and Arthur explained to him about how he had three older brothers named Seamus, Rory, and Dylan who all lived with their father, Allistor, in Scotland. Allistor had thought Alice crazy because she believed she went to a place where everything that was, was not, and everything that was not, was. Arthur had stayed with his mother, despite his father's protests, and promised to never leave her side.

He told Alfred that he believed his mother did go to such a place and was also able to see fairies, unicorns, and many other mystical creatures, his favorite being Flying Mint Bunny. Because of this though, kids had picked on Arthur for believing in what they called "baby-ish nonsense" and also because of his "un-normal" eyebrows.

The day Alfred had found Arthur in the meadow was the day Arthur had come crying in the meadow and decided to dress the rabbit and cat up, with the outfits his mother made, to get his mind off of what happened. Alfred was contemplating on this information as he was walking to his and Arthur's usual meet-up.

He remembered the first day at his new school when he was five how different kids would come up and call Arthur a "fairy boy" and "princess of all magical things." Alfred had not understood what the kids meant by that, but did see the hurt growing in the Brit's green eyes. He had promised that day that he would protect Arthur from bullies who tried to hurt him like the hero he was.

He hated seeing his best friend down. So when he saw Arthur lying on his stomach on the grass with a melancholy look on his face, Alfred became worried. He became more so when he noticed Arthur talking to thin air. Perhaps he was talking to his magical friends though. Alfred couldn't see them, but he still believed they were there if only because of that magical feeling that appeared whenever Arthur was around.

Alfred walked over to where the Brit laid, with Ameribunny hopping right behind him, to see Arthur was actually talking to the dandelions. Alfred raised an eyebrow as he plopped down next to Arthur. Ameribunny hopped over to Iggycat who was taking a catnap in the sun's rays not too far from his owner.

"Hey-uh… Artie! You just helping the plants grow, bro? Or…" Alfred asked as Arthur turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"No, you bloody git, and don't call me 'Artie' either. You know I hate that nickname! And for your information, you took too long! I got lonely", Arthur says defensively.

"So… you talk to flowers", Alfred asked, trying to piece everything together.

Arthur 'hmph's as he pushes himself onto his knees, "Well in my world, flowers are able to talk. In fact, they could talk for hours being the chatty things they are. Even more so when I get lonely, which is exactly how you made me feel by keeping me waiting."

Alfred raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, but I was finishing up a few chores for my mom. The garbage isn't going to throw itself out, you know", he says as a smile comes across his face.

Arthur sighs as he runs a pale hand through his blonde locks, "I suppose so. Just please hurry next time. I was worried something might've happened to you." Alfred laughed his hero laugh as a small smile tugged at Arthur's lips. Iggycat looked at the two in amusement before making a little "meow" catching both boys' attention.

"Meow", Iggycat says once again as he gets himself off the grass and stretches.

"Right, old chap. I believe the scones and tea are finished, as well", Arthur says, hoisting himself off the ground. Iggycat nods and begins his walk back to the neighborhood with Ameribunny on his back the whole time.

"Whoa, dude. How'd you know your cat said that", Alfred asks as he also gets up and dusts himself off.

"Well that's another thing, Alfred", Arthur says with amusement shinning in his eyes, "Along with the flowers, animals can talk too." Arthur spins around and starts his trip home, as well, while Alfred stands confused behind him.

"Animals… talk too", Alfred whispered to himself.

"Well? You coming? Or are waiting for a Jabberwocky to come and sweep you away", Arthur asks as he turns around to face the American again.

Alfred snaps out of his trance as he looks up to Arthur, "Yeah! Sorry about that! Hey! Will there be burgers?"

Arthur rolls his eyes with a smile showing on his lips and in his eyes. Things seemed to be looking up for Arthur and he wouldn't replace his American hero for the world.

~ Age 16 ~

Four years have passed since Alfred found Arthur talking to the dandelions and the two are now halfway through high school. Both are on a school bus with the rest of their History class, ready to go the local zoo. Their history teacher had grouped them in pairs of two and handed each a piece of paper with a picture of the world on it. Each student had to write where a certain animal originated from and had until two that afternoon to complete the assignment. The teacher had explained that the country from where the animal came from would be in the description on the plaque in front of the animals so the assignment should be simple and quick.

Alfred beamed a smile that could outshine the sun as Arthur gave a tiny crack of one. Thankfully the two were paired together because neither boy wanted to separate from the other, though they would never voice it out loud. Over the years they had gotten close together, it did not take long for the two to become best friends.

For Arthur though, he felt maybe it was something deeper that was happening between them. He instantly banished the thought as a blush came across his cheeks as the bus came to a stop at their destination. Alfred turned to his friend in excitement, "Yo, Artie! This is gonna be- hey. Are… are you okay? You're all red in the face like ketchup or something."

Arthur snaps out of his trance as a cool hand is placed on his temple. A bigger blush covers his face as he notices he was just caught daydreaming about his best friend. "W-what? Of course I'm alright! I- I was… just thinking on how… excited I am to get this project done so we can go home", Arthur says as he crosses his arms and looks away from the American with the blush still residing on his face.

Alfred's smile falters a bit as he was wanting to spend time with the Brit at the zoo alone, but he supposed that when they got back they could sneak off to their little hideaway and spend time there too. "Oh. Okay, bro, but… we're here", Alfred says with a lopsided smile.

Arthur's eyes widen as he finally looks around the bus to see everyone had already shuffled off the bus and were heading toward the entrance of the zoo. Even the driver of the bus had exited off and went to take his brake for the next four hours or so. "Oh! Then what are we for? We have a project to finish."

Arthur stands up from his seat and quickly makes his way of the bus. Alfred smiles and takes off after him while snatching both papers off the seats. They make it through the entrance with no problems as they begin going around and noting the different animals.

They had first gone to see the different monkeys, with Arthur comparing Alfred to them, and the reptiles after (the staff in the reptile section had allowed visitors to hold the creatures so Alfred had picked up a little garden snake and crept up on Arthur, scaring the poor Brit down to his knees). They had seen the elephants, kangaroos, otters, insects, and even the polar bear exhibit while making sure to mark down where each animal came from. After going through practically the whole zoo, with a quick stop at the cafeteria thanks to a dramatically hungry American, they had one more place to go.

"Here we are. The last place we have to be before we're done. The bird exhibit", Arthur says as he steps into a glass dome. The dome was completely made of glass allowing the sun's rays to cover every inch of the facility. Trees were growing everywhere and the sounds of birds calling one another made it seem like you were in a jungle. People were walking in and out as Alfred made his way through, creating a path for Arthur to pass by.

"Dude! It's so amazing in here! Look at all the different birds and stuff", Alfred says as his blue eyes shine like a little kid who just got their favorite toy for Christmas.

Arthur nodded his head as he examined the flying birds with wonderment in his green eyes, "This truly is a sight to behold isn't it. Macaws, parrots, doves, nightingales, owls, partridges, quails, puffins, they practically have everything."

"They even have eagles! Check it, Art!" Arthur turns his attention to Alfred only to see a Bald eagle on Alfred's arm.

"A-Alfred?! Doesn't that hurt", Arthur asks with worry seeping into his eyes.

Alfred looks at him confused as he shakes his head, "Nah, dude! See, they gave people gloves at the entrance in case we wanted to have the birds land on us. Isn't this awesome", Alfred exclaims as the eagle lets out an ear piercing screech. Arthur covers his ears as Alfred looks at the bird pride fully as it takes off. "Wow."

Arthur rubs his ears as a bluebird flies up to him and begins tweeting. He looks at the bird curiously as it lands on his shoulder, "Hm. What was that?"

Alfred turns his attention from the eagle to his friend as the little bird tweets again, "Arthur? What are you-?"

"Is that true", Arthur asks the bluebird with a genuine smile on his face. The bird tweets again as he laughs, "It is actual! Everything is satisfactual."

Alfred looks completely lost now as the little bluebird flies away. "Uh…", Alfred is about to ask his friend what he was doing, but thought against it and continued on with the last of his assignment. Arthur continues to have a giddy face all the way home.

~Time skip to Arthur's house~

The bus had arrived back to the school at three and the boys had arrived at Arthur's house at three thirty. Right now, they were both enjoying some cookies and tea Arthur's mom had made in the living room. Alfred swallows the cookie he was eating as he turns to Arthur to ask him the question that was bothering him the whole day. "Hey, Arthur?"

Arthur looks up from his cup of tea with an eyebrow raised since this was one of the few times Alfred had ever called him by his first name, "Yes, Alfred? What's wrong?"

"Um…" Alfred wrings his hands as he looks up into Arthur's green eyes nervous, "Why were you... you know… talking to the bird?" Arthur stares at him for a while before going off on full blown laughter. Alfred pouts as Arthur wipes a tear drop from his eye. "I was serious, dude", Alfred whines.

Arthur chuckles a bit more before he composes himself. "I know. I know. But don't you remember what I told you?" Alfred continues pouting as he shakes his head. Arthur sighs, "I said that animals were able to talk."

"But wasn't that only in your world", Alfred asks getting more confused.

Arthur just smiles as he continues, "In my world, there are a bunch of new birds and 'How-do-you-do' birds. Everyone would have a dozen blue birds, just in that world of my own."

Alfred cracks a smile as he continued staring at his friend. Even when they were teenagers, Alfred found it amusing how Arthur continued acting like a child lost in a daydream. Then again, he was a lot like that himself, except with superheroes. Still, he enjoyed when the Brit allowed the American into his world. He always learned something new and exciting.

"Arthur? Are you telling Alfred about our secret place again", Alice asks with a smile as she walks into the living room with a broom in her hand.

The boys perk up as they turn to face her. "Well it's a really fascinating place, mum. It's hard not to talk about", Arthur says with a smile still on his face.

"Yeah! And I love hearing about it! It sounds like a really fun place to go", Alfred says with a lot of excitement in his voice.

Alice giggles as she leans the broom against the couch Alfred was sitting on and sits on the opposite couch, "It would be splendid if you could come, Alfred. I'm sure my son would enjoy taking you there."

Arthur blushes madly at his mother's words, but quickly pushes away his embarrassment. "But, mum. Isn't there still the Jabberwocky", he asks with concern.

Alice shakes her head as she adjusts her glasses, "No. I slayed it, remember?"

"Oh, yes. You told me in one of your stories", Arthur says as realization dawns over his face.

Alfred continues looking confused as he asks, "What's a Jab or wookie? Arthur mentioned it before a long time ago, but I never learned what it was."

Alice laughs again as she places her hands in her lap, "Ja-bber-woc-key. It's a creature that has sharp claws that swipe, big canine teeth that bite, swishing tail that sways, and bat like wings to fly. It's a hideous creature that people told me I couldn't slay. I proved them wrong when I had taken up the Vorpal Sword and cut off its head."

Alfred's eyes widen in amazement as his mouth hangs agape, "S-seriously? That's insane!"

Arthur and Alice both chuckle as Alfred jumps up from the couch and continued asking different questions. Alice was happy to answer each.

~ Age 18~

Alfred was feeling excited today. After Arthur's mom told him more about that "enchanting place" she had went to, Alfred had started believing more and more in magical things. Not that he hadn't much before, but now he knew for certain that fairies and such were real. He believed so much that he even started seeing Flying Mint Bunny, Tinkerbelle, and all the other magical creatures that were Arthur's friends. Arthur was, as well, overjoyed that his best friend was able to see his mystical friends and had asked the American to see him in the forest for a special surprise.

Alfred had agreed immediately after receiving the text the Brit had sent and set off to the forest. He had gone through the normal route to where their personal spot was only to find that no one was there. Alfred tipped his head to the side in confusion and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. His mother had recently bought them for him since his eyesight had started to fade away a year ago. Alfred didn't know why, but he thought the glasses made him look cool and even named them after his home state, Texas.

He placed Texas back on his face and saw golden dust fly around him. A smile came to his face as he instantly recognized the blonde little fairy in front of him, "Hey, Tink! What's up? Do you know where Artie is?"

Tinkerbelle nodded her head with a big smile as a little tinkering noise came from her body. Alfred's eyes lighten up more as he adjusts his brown bomber jacket, "Awesome! Could you show me where he is?"

The tinker fairy nodded her head once again and took off into the forest with a gold dust trail behind her. Alfred smiles brightly as he takes off after her. After running a little deeper into the forest, he began to hear something roaring. He continued chasing Tinkerbelle as his face scrunched up in confusion.

Reaching the end of her trail, Alfred moved the last branch away from his face to find a worn out brown bridge over rushing water that made a stream. He looked on to the bridge to find Arthur wearing a green cloak with a hood over his messy blonde hair and some plates set out for a picnic. Unicorns, leprechauns, nymphs, and fairies surrounded the cloaked teen as one of the nymphs was getting a little too close to him.

Alfred noticed the blush coming across the Brit's cheeks as the American began walking up the bridge. "Hey, dudes! What's going on", Alfred asked as he threw an arm around Arthur's shoulders. The nymph huffed as she went back to her other nymph friends.

Arthur turned to the American with a bigger blush and scowl on his face, "Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

The fairies giggled as a goofy grin came across Alfred's face, "Sorry about that, bro. So what's up with the plates and forks?"

A smile came across Arthur's face as he took the hood off and motioned towards the fairies, "Well my friends had wanted us to try this new dessert they had made. I thought it was a splendid idea and so that's why I asked you to come."

Alfred's ears perked up at dessert and faced the fairies, "Yeah? That's so cool of you guys. Thanks, dudettes!" The fairies giggle again as they took off to get the creation they had made. "So how'd you find this place anyways, Artie?"

Arthur sighed again at the nickname, but let it go. For being called that so long, you'd think he would be used to it by now. "Well I had come walking through the forest by myself, just thinking about things that had happened, and then Flying Mint Bunny had come up to me saying that she had found a really amazing place. Naturally, I followed her and now here I am."

"Yup! I though this place was really pretty and I wanted to show it to Arthur", Flying Mint Bunny chimed in as she flew circles around both boys' heads.

Alfred chuckles as Flying Mint Bunny lands in his lap and he begins to pet her, "Awesome, FMB. I'm really glad you did. This place is amazing!"

Alfred laughs more as Arthur shakes his head with a smile on his face. The fairies return with a cake that had white frosting all over it. Red and white roses circled around the cake with a big red heart in the middle. They set the cake down between both Brit and American and circled around the two, waiting for them to taste it.

Arthur cuts the cake as he sets each piece down on both plates. Alfred takes his first bite followed by Arthur. Both make a content sound as Alfred begins wolfing down the cake. The fairies giggle as they begin passing their cake out to their other friends.

"Wow! This is so good and stuff! You guys actually made this? This is so delicious-Mm. I could eat this all day", Alfred says through a mouth full of vanilla cake.

"Alfred, you git! Stop eating with your mouth full. That's improper", Arthur says as he takes small delicate bites of the cake. They continue eating until both are done with their piece. "You know, in my world, the cakes there actually make you grow."

Alfred wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he faces Arthur, "Yeah? That's pretty cool. To be able to grow as high as a sycamore, that'd be something."

Arthur looks to Alfred questioningly, "Do you even know how high those things are?"

Alfred shakes his head as he looks to the sky, "Naw, but if you cut it down then you'll never know."

"Well, I quite like it here on the ground. That way I can listen to the brook babble to me all it wants", Arthur says as he looks down to the rushing water.

Alfred smiles as he also looks down, "Something else that's also a part of your world?" Arthur nods his head. Alfred's smile grows as he looks to Arthur, "Then watch and you'll see. Someday, I'll be a part of it."

Arthur smiles brighter and takes a hold of Alfred's hand, "If anything… You already are."

~ Age 22~

Many years have passed now and both are in college back in the United States. Alfred had wanted to become a video game designer while Arthur wanted to become a writer. The two had wanted to remain in the same schools, but Alfred wanted to move back to his home country. At first, that was exactly what the American did as Arthur was left behind. Alfred felt really bad though and missed his British friend back in England. The two continued communicating together throughout the first year, but it just didn't cut it for them.

During that first year of college though, Alfred had found his half-brother, Matthew Bonnefoy, and the two became close, despite with what had happened with both their dad. Alfred was actually overjoyed knowing he had a twin brother, though the two did have differences between them, especially their personalities. While Alfred remained his adventurous and obnoxious self, Matthew was a bit more reserved and had a more quiet cuteness to him.

When the two were in their dorm room, seeing as how they both lived on campus, there was a knock on the door and Alfred had instantly jumped up to see who would have come to visit them. When he opened the door he was truly in for a surprise because the boy that had been on his mind the whole time was standing in the door way with a couple of his magical friends.

The two had embraced each other and had instantly begun catching up. Arthur had explained how he had transferred colleges just to be with the American and Alfred had introduced him to his Canadian brother. After that, the three had begun living with each other and eventually Alfred and Arthur had started going out together, both realizing they did have deeper feelings for each other.

That was three years ago and right now, both were relaxing in each other's company, one drinking tea and the other coffee, in front of a fountain in the middle of a local park.

"That year sure was crazy", Alfred said as he leaned back in his chair.

Arthur placed his tea cup down on the small white, elegant table in front of them, "I'd have to agree with you on that one, love."

Alfred blushed at the nickname, not used to it yet, as a small smirk crossed the Brit's lips. "What ever you say, babe." Arthur blushes now as Alfred throws his head back in laughter. "But, seriously, babe, between meeting my brother and having you come to my college, I wouldn't change anything for the world."

Arthur blushes more as he looks over to the different pixies playing around in the hedges of the garden's maze. "I wouldn't either. This has been a hell of a rollercoaster, but…" Arthur turns his gaze to meet Alfred's, "I'm glad I rode it with you."

Both their cheeks are covered in a dark red blush as they keep the other's gaze, making the world slow down around them. Alfred sticks his hand into his jacket's pocket and wraps his fingers around a box object. He begins to get up off his seat, until Arthur's head perks up, "Did you hear that?"

Alfred stops his motion and tightens his grip around the box, "No. What did you hear?"

Arthur's face turns dreamy as he continues looking off into space, "A song. A beautiful, wonderful song."

Alfred perks his ears up more as he sits back down. The sound of birds twittering and the wind playing with the leaves is heard with the occasional splash from the fountain and laughter of the pixies. "…I don't hear anything."

Arthur sighs as he picks his tea cup again, "I suppose that would only be a song that I could understand then." Alfred pouts as he lets go of the object in his pocket and moves to his coffee cup, silently reprimanding himself for not understanding his lover.

A flock of birds fly over head as its Alfred's turn to sigh. He stares up at the birds as he lets his mind wonder. "Wouldn't it be cool to fly like a bird?"

Arthur also looks in Alfred's direction as he takes another sip. "You possibly could in my world, seeing as how there's a potion that makes you shrink. Then you would just have to climb onto the bird's back and there you have it."

Alfred chuckles as he sets his cup back down, "So a cake that makes you grow, a potion that makes you shrink, cats being able to disappear, animals talking, and your mom being able to defeat the Jabberwocky. I wonder what you have in store for me next."

Arthur also chuckles as he smirks toward Alfred, "Oh, my love, I can show you a whole new world."

Both smile at each other as they continue to enjoy their day off in peace.

~ Age 25 ~

Arthur sits in his work room in his and Alfred's new home as he types up his latest story. He and Alfred had recently graduated from college, seeing as how both their passions for what they wanted to do was strong, they were able to get through their courses in no time. They had decided to move in together and found a nice area not too far from Los Angeles, California, but not to close either.

Alfred's brother, Matthew, had found a girl named Julchen who claimed to be Prussian, but came from Germany. The two had instantly clicked and moved in together to start their own lives. Arthur was happy for them, but was even more so when Alfred had proposed the idea for the two of them.

They had rented out a small house that was four bedrooms and three bathrooms with a kitchen, living room, dining room, and small backyard for Iggycat and their new cat whom they named Americat, since Ameribunny had been lost all those years ago. Americat was a ragamuffin with a brown mane and tail and white body. He even had a black line under his eyes which made him look a lot like Alfred. It scared Arthur sometimes how similar their cats were to them, especially whenever Alfred brings McDonald's home. Americat will instantly be found in the bag as soon as Alfred places them down.

Arthur chuckles to himself as he finishes up his last sentence, "There. All finished." Arthur cracks his fingers as he lies back on his hands. He takes a look to the calendar to see its March fifth. A smile comes across his face as he stares at the day with a heart around the number, "Today's our anniversary. Twenty years we've known each other. It feels like more."

"We can make it more", a voice says behind Arthur with hope and love. Arthur's eyes widen in shock as he swivels his chair to face the intruder. On one knee, in a white suit and red tie, was Alfred F. Jones holding up a black box with a bright green, emerald gem ring inside. Arthur's own green eyes begin to water as he cover's his mouth.

"A-Alfred."

Alfred simply smiles as he holds his position, "Will you, Arthur Kirkland, do me the honor of becoming my spouse for life? We've known each other for all our lives, but it truly does feel like I've known you longer. Arthur… you've brought light and magic into my life. When I first meet you I had told you that you could call me 'hero', but the truth was… you were my hero the whole time. I want to be able to protect you and love you for the rest of our lives. I want to be there for you when you cry and need comfort, when you laugh and go on adventures. Arthur, I want us to start our own adventure… together. So will you?"

Arthur can feel tears run down his cheeks and land on his hands as he closes his eyes. This was all so much for him to take. He loved Alfred a lot, but… was he really ready for this? Was he ready to begin a whole new life with Alfred? His heart was saying yes, but his brain was so scared. Would he listen to his heart?

Arthur opens his eyes again and stares into now uncertain and almost heartbroken blue eyes. His own green eyes widen before they begin to soften. The British man wipes his tears away as a smile spreads across his face. "…Yes."

Alfred bounces back to his old personality as he sweeps his new fiancé of the ground and spins around, "Yes! You said yes? YOU SAID YES!"

Arthur laughs as he tightly hugs his lover, "Of course I said yes! Why wouldn't I?" Alfred places Arthur back on the ground as they stare into each other's eyes. Arthur lifts his right hand up to touch Alfred's cheek lovingly. "Alfred… I love you."

Alfred smiles as the two kiss innocently. "Arthur."

"Hey, Alfred! Did he say yes", Flying Mint Bunny asks as she comes flying into Arthur's work space.

Arthur and Alfred look to their flying green friend with big smiles on their faces as Alfred gives a thumbs up, "He sure did, dudette! Isn't that great?"

Flying Mint Bunny giggles as she flies closer to them, "Oh, Arthur. We just knew you couldn't resist him!"

Arthur blushes deeply as he hides his face in Alfred's chest, "Flying Mint Bunny, is there a reason you decided to bother us at this very moment?"

"Oh yeah! We have a surprise for you two out in your backyard", Flying Mint Bunny said as she went zooming back out of the room and to the backyard before either could protest. They just looked back at each other with questioning looks and headed out back with fingers intertwined.

"FMB, what's the sur-whoa." Both Alfred and Arthur stop at the sliding glass door in awe. There before them was a little white rabbit with blue eyes, perhaps the same shade as Alfred's, wearing a brown waistcoat and what looked to be a pocket watch sticking out of his pocket. "A-Ameribunny?"

The small rabbit's nose twitches as it turns around and begins to hop away. Their house was located in what used to be a woodland area so in their backyard were trees to make it look like a forest. The area was also closed off with a metal fence so the rabbit couldn't have gone far.

Arthur and Alfred quickly took off after the rabbit hand in hand. They continued to follow Ameribunny until the white rabbit jumped down into a rabbit hole next to a tree. Both stop before the tree as they try to look down the pitch black hole. "Do you think it went down- hey! Alfred!"

"Come on, dude! Let's follow it!"

"Wait, you- AHHHH!"

Alfred jumps down the hole with Arthur right behind as they both begin to fall. On the inside, the hole seems much bigger as they pass shelves full of books and trinkets with other objects. There also seems to be lanterns so the hole was not so dark anymore. As they continue to fall, Arthur free falls into Alfred's chest and they cling on to each other for life.

They continue falling a bit more until Alfred can feel pressure on both his back and chest, though his back seems to have landed on something lighter. The American and Brit continue holding onto each other with their eyes close, not daring to open them and see something they wouldn't want to. "Are you two going to continue clinging onto each other or will you be joining us for some tea", an insane sounding voice asks.

Both of their eyes open at the same time as blue and green scan the area. "I would say they think like they were still falling from the sky or was it the ground? Would it even be falling at all or did we just happen to bump into them", another voice chirps in as a clinking noise is heard.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at", a drowsy voice says as a hiccup is heard right afterwards.

"Quite, quite, little Dormouse. I couldn't have said it any better myself", the same insane voice says again.

Both their eyes land on a long table filled with different colored tea cups, plates, and tea pots scattered around. Many different shapes and sizes of chairs also surround the table, but only two are occupied. The first person had white hair and wide forest green eyes with a huge nose and big smile. He was also wearing a light green jacket over a dark green shirt and a light blue bowtie. A big green hat with a dark green streak sits on top the person's head with a paper with the numbers "10/6" on it. The second person was not so much a person, but a brown rabbit with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. The rabbit was wearing a light orange jacket over a dark orange shirt and an orange bowtie tied around his next. Both characters clothing seemed very similar except the colors.

A purple cat with dark purple stripes suddenly appears out of thin air as he lies next to a yellow tea pot. The tea pot's lid opens up to reveal a little brown mouse with a similar style of that as the rabbit and man except with a dark pink jacket, purple shirt, and pink bow tie.

Arthur's eyes widen in joy as he hops off his fiancé and runs over to the table, "Mad Hatter! March Hare! Dormouse! Cheshire! It's been forever since I've seen you!"

Alfred blinks as he picks himself off of what he now knows to be grass and makes his way over to the ecstatic Brit. "Hello, Arthur. It's a pleasure seeing you again", the Mad Hatter says as he picks up a tea cup, "Care for some tea?"

Arthur nods his head as he takes a seat across from the Hatter and Hare, "Yes please! Oh, Alfred, hurry over here so I can introduce you!" Alfred quietly walks over to the table as he takes a sit next to Arthur. "Okay, so the one in the green hat is the Mad Hatter. The rabbit is the March Hare. The cat is the Cheshire Cat and the little mouse is known as the Dormouse."

"Nice to meet you all", Alfred says still trying to process everything.

"As well to you, my dear boy. Now, how 'bout a cup of tea for you", the March Hare asks as the Hatter had given Arthur his cup.

"Um… I'm not much of a tea drinker. Sorry", Alfred says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"WHAT? NOT MUCH OF A TEA DRINKER", the Hatter exclaims as he puts his hand to his cheek.

"My, my, Arthur. It seems you have a keeper there", Cheshire says with his gigantic smile.

"How can you not like tea", the Hare asks as he spills the tea that was going to be for Alfred onto the floor.

Alfred shrugs as he looks down with a blush, "I… just don't like tea much. It doesn't sit well in my stomach. I prefer coffee."

"But either way I still love you", Arthur says with a smile as he kisses Alfred's cheek causing the American to blush more.

"Hopefully he'll learn to love it with you around though, Arthur", Hatter says as he starts putting sugar into his own tea cup.

Arthur chuckles as Alfred begins to look around more. "H-hey, Arthur?"

Arthur looks to Alfred with curiosity, "Yes, love?"

"Where… is this?"

Amusement enters the Brit's eyes and a smirk plays across his features, "Oh, my dear Alfie. That would be one of the last things about my world. Everything I have mentioned would be a wonder land and it just so happens… that Wonderland exists."

Alfred's eyes widen in amazement, "W-we're in Wonderland?"

Arthur nods as the Cheshire moves closer to Alfred, "Now, Alfred. We have one question to ask you before we feel you are right for Arthur."

Alfred cocks his head as the Hatter stands up, "My boy, if you can answer this, we'll decide if you are right or not."

"_Why is a raven... like a writing desk?"_

* * *

**As always, comments are appreciated to tell me if I messed something up or if the characters were out of if or anything like that. I had a blast writing this and I hope you guys enjoy this just as much. Bye!**


End file.
